Throzara: The Scrolls and Crystals
by Marikit
Summary: A tale of Vanadiel's War against Daraganon an evil malice and servant of the Goddess Promithia


PROLOGUE "And on the line where the south meets Nothingness, the races united and held Darkness captive by the power of a blade, wisdom of the races, strength of a rock, a beauty of a gem, birth of a new bloom, the freshness of the morning and the harmony of a fire's song -- all binded by the Greatest Power of them all..."  
The Records of the Throzara  
Kipu- Upu of Aurastery  
Headmaster of the Scrolls  
  
There was once in the time of the History of Vanadiel that an evil walked among the races and threatened to take over the world that we live in. Those were the Dark Times as most Loremasters, scribes, and Historians call it. Those were very gloomy days when the people walk in fear of the innumerable shadows that cover the earth. They dread the night especially one where the new moon appears and prepares for a new light. They call it the night of Black Shadows for that is the darkest of all nights and a time where all evil take its plunder and prey all night long.  
  
And there was one evil that was the darkest of all the dark, the lord of all that is Black and his name was Daraganon, the captain of Promithea's army. He was a beast blacker than the night. He was a monster and he preyed on the weak and the innocent. He preyed on anything that has life, for he has none. He lusts for violence and destruction and feeds on death. He is the one who everyone fears. No one dared to stop him as he used the world as his playground.  
  
Until the peoples of the Vanadiel decided to take a stand, the races gathered and put all their craft, magic and powers together to once and for all drive away the evil that have haunted the four lands. They decided that on the 6th month of the Night of Black Shadows they would wage war against Daraganon and his minions and that they did.  
  
The war lasted for many nights, days and the Races weakened as Daraganon increased in power. As the Shadows devoured the four lands, the Guardian Angels of the Four Lands broke out in song and calmed the souls and hearts of the Races. The song reached far and wide, calming the hearts of those who heard it and hurting the ears of the evil that it reached. It was the Bard's song of the Mighty Phoenix, Altana's precious pet.  
  
The legendary creature awakened and from its birthplace in the core of Vanadiel, it rose and flew over the world. It became furious when it saw that darkness had covered the home it had long protected. The Phoenix then, spread its beautiful wings and shone a light that blinded and destroyed the Shadows that were covering the World. It gave a loud screech and from its beautiful pearl beaks, flames flowed and devoured all those who gave themselves to darkness. It looked around at the people of the world that united and was heartened by what it saw, and gave them a tear that healed all those who are afflicted.  
  
The Elvaan King Mayel VII headed a strong army that helped protect the Armies of the Races that struck Daraganon and his Armies of Goblins, Dark Knights and Beastmen. Numimi and her group of the Great Taru-taru summoners unleashed their magic and summoned the 21 spirits of Vanadiel,as the White Mages held a camp of healers at the borders. Bards had kept a harmony and an orchestra of great power--- while the Red Mages, along with Dragoons, Samurais and Ninjas battled with Dark Knights and evil Black Mages that casts destructive spells upon the good races. Galkan Paladins kept them at bay as a cavalry of Rangers battled with the looting thieves of the Netherworld. It was then that Promithea, the goddess that split up the races wailed and poured discontent and her malice upon the Races. Altana saw this and poured out her love, it was in this battle between Altana's pure heart and Promithea's malice that Daraganon was defeated. He fled to the barren Netherlands and was never heard from again... The people of Vanadiel cheered, and celebrated. It was at that one point that they were a ONE WORLD, united. But ages passed and the crystals appeared, the kingdoms were once again separated -- a shadow forming on the peaceful Vanadiel... Could it be that Promithea's malice is brewing again? 


End file.
